


Beso de buenos días

by Yu_17



Series: MAS siendo tiernos [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Los tres se aman mucho, M/M, Marco ama a sus novios, No sé poner etiquetas, Sabo quiere dormir pero ama los besos de buenos días, soft Ace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_17/pseuds/Yu_17
Summary: Marco les prepara el desayuno a sus novios que son unos mocosos amorosos.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: MAS siendo tiernos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Beso de buenos días

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrarle, lo escribí muy tarde y aunque lo revisé varias veces quizá se me escapó alguna palabra.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

La alarma suena una vez, sacando un breve gruñido por parte de Marco, no tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse o de buscar su celular y apagar la alarma, era uno de sus pocos días libres.

Suspiró en el momento en el que ese molesto sonido volvió a resonar en la habitación.

Marco abrió sus ojos perezosamente, mientras que con su mano más libre comenzaba a buscar su celular para apagar una esa molesta alarma. Luego de ello movió su cabeza para un lado, para observar quien se había adueñado de su brazo ~~-aunque él ya lo sabía-~~ , Ace estaba abrazando fuertemente uno de sus brazos, su mejilla izquierda estaba algo aplastada por apoyarla sobre el brazo de Marco, Ace tenía una sonrisa pacífica. Marco no pudo evitar sonreír para luego observar su otro brazo, que quizás no estaba totalmente inmovilizado, pero eso no cambiaba que un rubio con una cicatriz en su rostro estuviera usando su hombro de almohada, Sabo también poseía una sonrisa.

Marco amaba tanto a sus novios, cada detalle de ellos, incluso cuando hacían cosas tontas que algunas veces lo estresaban.

Aún con una sonrisa suspiró antes de comenzar a moverse para levantarse, por está vez permitirá que sus desastrosos novios comieran en la cama.

Luego de algunos minutos dónde intentaba huir de sus pegajosos novios sin despertarlos del todo logró levantarse. Al hacerlo escuchó al preciso gruñir mientras de removía y fun how el rubio rodó de su position a la de su otro novio para abrazarlo y acurrucar su cara contra el pecho del pecoso.

"Vuelve" la voz de un adormilado rubio sonó grave y algo áspera ~~-Marco amaba cuando Sabo y Ace tenían sus voces así-~~ , Ace asintió mientras envolvía a Sabo en sus brazos.

Marco no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, en días tranquilos como este no podía evitar estar de buen humor cuando sus novios hacían eso. "Haré el desayuno y lo traeré, intenten no dormirse" Marco les sonrió amorosamente a ambos hombres que entre quejas afirmaron que no se dormirían, Marco no podía evitar sentir que se enamoraba cada vez un poco más de ellos.

**-°-**

Marco preparó el desayuno con una sonrisa boba de enamorado en su rostro, preparó los tres cafés y los llevó en la bandeja que le regalado.

Ya en la habitación dejó el desayuno en el escritorio para ir y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Arriba amores" las respuestas que recibieron fue que los ojos de Ace se abrieran aún medio adormilado y lo observarán mientras Sabo lloriqueaba un no while se acurrucaba más a Ace. "Oh, entonces supongo que hoy no habrá besos de buenos días" hubo un gruñido de parte de Sabo, antes de que soltará a Ace para rodar hasta donde estaba Marco con una agradable sonrisa, Sabo tomó la parte superior del pijama de Marco y estrelló los labios de ambos en un fuerte beso, cuando Sabo lo soltó Ace estaba sentado haciendo morrito esperando a Marco, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Ace era tan jodidamente meloso algunas veces. 

El beso con Ace fue más un beso suave que el brusco choque de labios que tuvo de Sabo, y recibió un "Buenos días Marco" con una gran sonrisa.

"Marcoo, acuéstate un ratito más" el rubio más joven no pudo evitar insistir, recibiendo de apoyo a Ace, que tomó un Marco de los brazos y lo tiró sobre él en un abrazo.

"El desayuno se va a enfriar" soltó entre un pequeña risa.

"Como si eso nos detuviera de comerlo" comentó el pelinegro entre risas.

_"Son unos mocosos"_

_Pero eran sus mocosos._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ah, nunca escribí nada relacionado a ellos tres, bueno, directamente nunca escribí nada relacionado a One Piece, así que quizá no quedaron muy parecidos a cómo son realmente y quería que quedaran medios cursis entre ellos así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> (Y tampoco nunca subí nada en esta página así que quizá quedó raro-)
> 
> Oh, posiblemente, quizá, escriba más de esta pareja, porque me gustó mucho la idea de ellos tres, ah.
> 
> Eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
